Just that
by acceptwhoiam
Summary: What happens when Chloe has no interest in Brian and his kitty-hat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the characters. **

"Ironic or lame?" Brian asked as he put on the cat-eared knit hat.

"Uhh, little bit of both? But it works with the jacket… You a cat person?" I asked, but all I could think about was Alek. _Alek, Alek, Alek, the mai. My protector._

"Nah, just got cold ears." He explained.

Sure, he was KINDA cute, but he looked like he was in college. And how could I date a college guy? No chance. I looked over to the coffee shop right next to the store I worked at. I saw Alek shaking his head. After all, he is my protector; he has to take care of me. Make sure I don't kiss any humans, because if we kiss then the other person will go into paralysis or even worse, death. So Brian isn't even an option.

"Chloe, we have to go train." Alek announced.

"Now? I'm in the middle of work!" I whispered, so only he would hear. I knew he wasn't going to leave me here, so I said bye to Lana and walked out with Alek.

"What made you change your mind?" He smirked.

Alek walked me to one of the busiest places, the market. The cars were honking at each other and people's conversations were overlapping. It was just a plain mess.

"Look, I know I asked for help, but this is like six hundred radio stations playing at once, I'll never be able to do it." I complained.

"Pick something."

"I can't!"

"Just do what I tell you."

"Highly suspicious."

"Don't be," He said with his signature smirk.

"Now close your eyes."

I felt so naïve. It felt like someone was going to attack me at any moment.

"You are in charge of the world around you." He explained.

"I don't know, I…"

"Listen to my heartbeat, just that."

I focused on the soft _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart. I could feel butterflies in my tummy. When I opened my eyes, I looked into his hazel eyes with my blue ones; I realized that I truly loved Alek.

"Kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

I looked up at him; our noses were just inches apart. I could see a smile forming on his face. I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to touch.

"Hey C.B.!" A voice I didn't recognize shouted.

I opened my eyes and Alek whispered, "Here we go again…"

I turned around and saw this girl with long dark brown hair with blue-green eyes. She looked about our age, but she didn't go to our school. _How did Alek know her?_

"Hi, I'm Mimi! Me and Alek met last summer," She explained. She seemed so excited to see Alek, and she didn't look like she felt a drop of guilt for ruining our kiss.

"Please, don't—"Alek complained.

"And I nicknamed him C.B. for cocky bastard,"

"Hmm, I like it. Oh and my name is Chloe," I told her, as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"It's nice to meet you! And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Alek. Well, I have to go back to shopping now! Bye!" Mimi waved, and then walked away.

"Is she… mai?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's actually kind of annoying," Alek replied.

"I guess, a little bit."

The next day, after work, I walked straight home and took a nap.

"Chloe, Chloe, CHLOE! Wake up!" Someone shouted as they rocked me back and forth.

"Okay, okay," I got up and saw Alek's cousin. "Jasmine! Why are you here? I was taking a nap, thank you very much."

"Chloe, I can't train you tonight, so it's just going to be you and Alek."

"Why can't you come?" I asked, curious.

"My mom wants me to help her with some stuff."

She took me to the park and Alek was sitting on the bench with two wooden sticks. I actually managed to knock him off balance, and he looked at me and said, "Impressive."

"Hm, you're an excellent teacher."

"Maybe I could teach you a few other things."

_Typical Alek._ "And already regretting the complement."

"Jasmine told me you finally came to your senses and ended you ridiculous flirtation with that…human." He walked over to his backpack and got out our water bottles.

"You mean Brian?" I know he doesn't like Brian, so after Jasmine told him that he was going back to school, he was probably really happy. "Not that it is TRULY any of your business, sense is still completely lost, it turns out he's not leaving town after all."

"And your still going to see him?" I could tell that he wasn't happy.

"That's the idea. We're… friends."

After some more practice, I began to walk home. He tapped my shoulder.

"So, where were we, before Mimi came?" He smirked as he leaned down.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna leave this as it is. Should I continue? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so super sorry I couldn't update sooner, my laptop was broken): **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

Our lips met, they seemed to fit perfectly together. _Our first kiss, _I thought. It was so perfect, I wanted it to never end. Alek leaned in more to deepen the kiss.

After a while, I broke away from Alek, and saw Brian standing there, watching us.

"Brian," I gasped and he started walking away, into the darkness, "Brian, wait."

"Let him go," Alek said as his hands stayed firmly put on my waist.

"No!" I struggled out of his grasp and ran after Brian. "Please, wait, let me explain."

"You don't need to, I get it this time," He kept on walking towards his car, "Visual helps."

"No," Even though me and Brian were just friends, I couldn't let one kiss with Alek ruin our friendship.

"No, look," I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Brian, it just happened, okay? Nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah, yeah, it looked that way." It was no use, he wasn't going to see the way that I saw it.

"Here," He handed me the scarf that I wore to the art gallery with him. (A/N: I don't know what it's called, if anyone knows please tell me!) "You dropped that the other night, I was gonna leave it on your doorstep, so." He said as he opened his car door.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Brian said as he got into the car and started the engine.

"Brian...Brian." I knew it was no use, since he was already driving away.

I sighed, and turned around and saw Alek. _Oh no, here we go again_, I thought.

"Nothing? That was nothing." He looked so disappointed in me, and after what happened with Brian, I felt like I was about to burst into tears.

"Alek," I said, as he started to turn around, walking in the other direction. "Can we at least talk about this?"

It was no use, Alek is mad at me and so is Brian. It seems like my love life is falling apart in front of me. But, it actually is.

Surprisingly, the next morning I got a text from Brian. I thought he never wanted to talk to me again.

**Brian: Hey do you want to go out for coffee today? Around 11, I'll pick you up. **

**Me: Really? Okay sure, that would be nice. **

I looked at the clock on my phone. Crap! It was already 10:23! I quickly got out of bed and took a fast shower, and then put on a red-pink tank top with a dark brown colored jacket and dark blue jeans. I topped it off with a multi color flower scarf (A/N: Sorry, not so good at describing clothes. For better reference, this is the outfit she was wearing when her mom was walking her to the police station, episode eight.) I looked in a mirror and decided that this will do. I roughly put on some eyeliner and some shimmering eye shadow. Soon enough, I saw Brian's car pull up, and I got in the front seat.

As we were driving, I realized we were driving in the opposite direction of the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while we stopped at a red light.

"I want to show you some more of the stuff I found in 1975 C.P. Kelly before we go get coffee, is that okay?" He replied.

Once we arrived at C.P. Kelly, he walked me to number 1975, and took out the key and the door starting rising. I looked inside and there were many boxes, filled with clothes and photos of his mom. I looked inside one of the boxes, and saw a family photo, with Brian when he was younger, and his dad, whom I met at the art gallery.

"Don't move, Uniter."

I carefully put down the photo and turned around slowly. I gasped; it was Brian's dad, pointing a gun towards me. How did he know that I was the Uniter? _He couldn't be,_ I thought. If Brian's dad was part of the Order, then that means that Brian was too?

I looked around, but I didn't see Brian, only his dad. "Where's Brian?" I asked him.

He didn't answer my question, but he started to walk closer to me. A few more people with guns started walking towards me too; I assumed that they were also part of the Order.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted in a British accent.

"Alek?" I asked, before he knocked me over.

**A/N: This chapter was longer than usual! I only reread it once, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews make me happy(:**


End file.
